Life is Sweet, Murder is Sweeter
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: After dying, Karasu finds himself stuck in a purgatory between life and death, struggling with his own conflicting desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Sweet, Murder is Sweeter**

**Chapter one:**

Without a sound or movement he stared into the black sky, his expression cold and unfathomable; each second that passed brought him closer and closer to embracing that void, of languishing comfortably in its sorrow—that was all he cared for in life, feeling depressed, feeling the emptiness consume him with his hollow existence.

The hollowness that comes when one kills to love and loves to kill; each breath he took he breathed for this emptiness to embrace his heart—this nirvana to envelop his soul so that he could be pure enough to feel the full intensity of emotion when it did strike. Only by being numb did he find he could appreciate when beauty did scar his heart, when perfection did strike against his acceptance of impurity in the world.

This did not mean he did not feel happiness, he did—only…each time he felt happiness poison his heart circumstances always changed drastically to bless his soul with despair. He enjoyed it, it was the closest to masochism he would ever allow himself to feel—he preferred upholding his sadism as his standard, and he strived each day to fulfill his lust for dominance and suffering.

The dominance and suffering of others that is.

Slowly he breathed in the pure, stale air of oblivion, pangs of sadness gripping his heart—heart? Did he have a heart? No, not the muscle associated with humans—that was just a nucleus of energy for his demonic body. Neither did he have a conscience-heart bleeding with emotion—he allowed himself so few feelings, so few cares about others and himself that he doubted such a thing existed. He knew others boasted, described, and ridiculed about such a thing existing for them, but he didn't care enough to even bother thinking of it.

He never thought about his actions—except about how to do them without causing physical suffering for himself, while causing torrents of pain for others. He never thought if his actions were wrong or right—what is wrong and right but the decisions made by one and followed by a whole? What is sin except the failure to do what others dictate you should do even as they refuse to comply with their own demands?

What purpose did a conscience serve in a world ruled by the strong, and where everyone else tried to overthrow those above them?

"There's none. There's no purpose for conscience, same as there's no purpose for anything really—everything's for gratification, and even that sometimes doesn't matter." His voice shocked him—or would've if he cared, he didn't, he just continued staring at the engulfing blackness above him.

Gratification didn't matter when the moment you got it you wanted to lose it to gain it again—a continuous, futile cycle that depressed him each time, but he followed it religiously. It was the only thing he could count on—the only thing that gave his life meaning.

"Meaning…life…." He ran his fingers through his long, silky black hair, the coldness enveloping him inside and out—he wanted to feel passion again, wanted to gratify his desires, but he had no desires to gratify. "No…there is one thing I want."

Feeling a cruel smile form on his lips, a wild light lit in his eyes—red and glowing.

"Kurama…." He licked his lips, the adrenaline rushing through his as he thought of the red-haired, emerald eyed demon, the beautiful face on the lithe body. He wanted to touch the fox-demon, wanted to savor the sight of his defiant glare, listen to the beat of his heart as fear rushed through the fox demon's lithe form.

He wanted to kill the beauty, kill and feel the warmth of the rosy flesh leave, see the blood drip from angry wounds, and watch the magnificent body shudder as death claimed it. He wanted to feel the intimacy that murderer and victim shared, his hands covered with the blood of the one he desired—the uplifting rush of taking the life of someone you cared about would be like a euphoric drug pushing him above ecstasy.

The ultimate gratification, the ultimate fulfillment of lust and pleasure—to kill the fox-demon would be the greatest high he could ever feel.

It would also be the greatest low—killing those he favored made him depressed even as it excited him, and the intense emotional agony he felt became more addictive each time he felt it. He couldn't live without feeling depression; same as he couldn't strive in life save to feel pleasure from the gratification of his lusts.

"Kurama, even after death you haunt me." He purred as he closed his eyes to a more complete darkness. "I see your face every time I close my eyes, and each second I stare into the void before me."

Sighing he waved his hand through the air, his eyes shining at the explosions resulting from the gesture—exploding his bombs, listening to the sharp bang resounding through the emptiness became his only pastime since he found himself in this place. A purgatory, caught between life and death—not wanting to fully embrace either.

The void in front of him led to death, while somewhere behind him held the door back to life—a door lost to him, lost and locked against him lest he should try to regain his life. He refused to go forward into death, knowing well enough that the judges of the next world would try to hold him to a ridiculous standard. He would be condemned, damned to suffer through the tortures the feeble minds of Spirit World could think of.

They didn't realize he made himself suffer each day—he thrived on suffering, his purpose for being was self-suffering—that and watching others writhe in pain. One couldn't know true pleasure unless one knew true pain—he lived by this decree since the moment he discovered consciousness. It was the only thing he knew to be unchanging.

His desire to suffer was why he stood between the doors of life and death, refusing to budge even as the darkness tormented him with memories of his life and scenes from his future in death.

He also stood so he could see Kurama's face and remember how close he got to tearing that sweet life from that delicate body—he wanted the fox-demon so much it nearly drove him insane.

Keeping his eyes closed he tried to image the fox being in front of him, tried to imagine his caress, his cry of surrender—his scream of pain.

"Kurama…." He purred once more, turning around to face the path that led back to life—grimacing at the blinding light that greeted him.

He hated light, it made him feel peaceful so he detested it—he preferred the darkness, the cold, unyielding blackness that held him in suspense and wonder over his fate. Still he stepped toward the shining light toward life, shielding his eyes from its radiance as he struggled not to look back at the darkness.

"Kurama, I'm coming to find you—I'm coming to kill you."

**A/N: End chapter, please review—should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Sweet, Murder is Sweeter**

**Chapter two:**

Light dimmed, turned gray as he became increasingly aware of the coldness blanketing him—the coldness of his skin, of his flesh. He felt strangely weak and disoriented, like something had drained the life out of him—wait a minute, it had. He opened his eyes and shuddered as he remembered how the plant had sucked his life from him—how it had absorbed all his energy through his chest killing him painfully.

"Kurama…." He growled as he stared up at the blindingly lit sky, feeling warmth reheat him, pulsing through his veins, rekindling his energy. Silently he licked his lips and stood, blood dripping a little from the wounds on his chest.

Slowly he stretched viewing his surroundings with curiosity—the towering trees around him showed he wasn't at the tournament ring anymore. He was certain he wasn't anywhere in the human world now—but he wasn't sure if it was the demon world he was in either.

'_What is this place?'_

"An outskirt of purgatory." An unfamiliar voice purred in his ear, surprising him as he whipped around to face the stranger.

"Who are you and how did you read my thoughts?" He glared at the demon in front of him, taking in the dark blue hair and glinting eyes with interest.

"I didn't read your thoughts—it's just always newcomers wonder what this place is." The stranger ran his fingers through his dark hair, careful not to undo the ponytail tie that kept his hair out of his way.

"Well, how do you get out of this place, hm?" Karasu leaned his head back and stared at the stranger with narrowed eyes. Watching him closely, the crow demon took in the tight-fitted shirt and pants of the stranger and felt himself getting turned on.

"If I knew that I wouldn't still be here." The stranger smirked, noticing how the crow demon looked at him. "You look like you could use a cold shower. Sorry, but there's only one male I'll ever let touch me, and it's not you." He smirked at the cool frustration on Karasu's face and flicked out his wings as he jumped away from the crow demon's first assault.

The second assault surprised him as the bomb exploded behind him—quickly he dodged before he took the full shock of the blast. Alert, he quickly dodged the next bomb and the one after that—soon he grew tired of just dodging and he attacked back. A heavy scythe on a rope he sent through the bombs exploding them without receiving a scratch. On the next strike he sent it toward Karasu, who dodged and sent more bombs at the demon.

It went on like that until the stranger grew tired of playing and he sped up his movements and tackled Karasu. He kneeled on the crow demon's chest, the scythe at Karasu's throat.

"Now let's stop this meaningless fight—neither of us can die so there's nothing to worry about—no reason to fight."

"I can fight for your body—I haven't felt that sort of pleasure in a while."

"I'm taken—besides shouldn't you try to find a way out of here? You wouldn't want an eternity fighting against me—I learned from one of the best."

"And who's that?" Karasu purred, bringing his hand to caress the stranger's arm, digging his nails into the unmoving flesh.

"Youko Kurama." The stranger whispered back and pressed the scythe closer to Karasu's throat, allowing it to cut into the pale skin of the crow demon.

Hearing the name Karasu let go of the stranger's now bleeding arm, his eyes gleaming with surprise.

"You learned to fight from Kurama?"

"You say his name like you know him, have you met him?" The stranger lifted the scythe away, his eyes glinting with interest at Karasu, ignoring for the moment the thin trickle of blood slipping down the crow demon's neck.

"He's the reason I'm here."

"He killed you. That's nice to know…." The stranger licked his lips and leaned down to lick up the trickle of blood on Karasu's neck. "That's very nice to know…how did he do it? No, don't answer, I can find out for myself by exploring your body."

With that the stranger tore away Karasu's shirt with his scythe, eyes delighting in the bleeding holes on the crow demon's chest.

"A vampire plant—that's nice—must have been real painful. Having your life sucked out of you. Must've been very painful." The stranger leaned down, pressing tender lips against Karasu's chest, his hand ghosting over the demon's side.

"That's enough." Karasu growled, his eyes gleaming red. "I won't have anyone take me—" He pushed the stranger off, scratching the demon's chest with his nails to emphasize his anger. "Especially not some nameless demon."

"I'm not nameless." The stranger purred, "My name's Kurounue, and I used to be Youko Kurama's partner. And his lover." The demon inched closer to Karasu, seduction in his tone and movement.

"Lover? So Kurama does like men. That's fascinating."

"No, just one. I'm the only male he ever made a lover—and I'll remain the only one forever." Kurounue purred and leaned down to Karasu's ear, nibbling on the lobe. "You look fascinatingly beautiful. I wouldn't have been surprised if Youko forgot his vow and took you as a lover instead of killed you." Here he brought his hand to Karasu's chest, scratching his nails along the pale flesh, one nail digging into one of the holes left by Kurama's plant.

"Stop." Growing enraged Karasu sent a bomb between them, blowing it up to chase away the offending demon. Once Kurounue jumped free, Karasu stood, sending more bombs after him.

One of them finally hit the dodging demon, wounding one of the bat wings on his back.

"Fuck!"

**A/N: End chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: M rated chapter, censored a bit from my other version on adultfanfiction .net under the user Jeichan. Hopefully it's not too much for this site—if it is please tell me so I can edit it some more.**

**Life is Sweet Murder is Sweeter:**

"Fuck!" Kurounue cursed when the bomb hit his wing, sending intense, distracting pain through him, and during the moment of distraction Karasu sent another bomb. This bomb hit the bat demon's leg, ripping the pant leg and staining the pale skin with blood.

"That's what I'm planning." Karasu smirked, his eyes glinting red. "I can't wait until your body's writhing beneath mine." He licked his lips, lunging at Kurounue and pinning the bat demon to the ground.

"Get off me." Kurounue snarled, fighting against Karasu's steel-like grip on his arms. Almost—he almost succeeded when the crow demon exploded another bomb at his chest, wounding him severely.

"Now, my pet." Karasu purred in his ear. "Now what way should I take you? Or should I just have more fun torturing you?" Here the crow demon licked Kurounue's ear, tracing his tongue around the lobe before gently nipping at it.

That nip grew to a full bite that left the bat demon's ear bloody before Karasu moved his embrace to Kurounue's neck—his lust heated up by the smell of blood. Roughly the crow demon sucked at the bat demon's neck, smirking as a moan escaped Kurounue's pursed lips.

"You shouldn't hold back, my pet—it's not well to hide pleasure from your master."

"Fuck you."

Chuckling, Karasu bit into Kurounue's neck, while moving both of the bat demon's arms above his head. Securing both arms with one hand, Karasu moved his other hand to Kurounue's chest, ghosting over the heating up flesh.

"You want this, I can tell. Tell me, how long has it been since you've been taken?" Karasu purred, licking up the blood that sipped from Kurounue's wounds. Torturously his fingers ghosted over the bat demon's chest, playing with each perking nipple and trailing to Kurounue's navel—

As Karasu trailed his fingers lower Kurounue flinched away from the touch, biting down on his lips to keep his moans at bay. He didn't want to be taken, not by this wretched demon—only Kurama was allowed to be seme with him. But his wounds weren't healing fast enough, not fast enough to escape the pleasure running through him. To escape writhing in pleasure beneath the crow demon's expert touches.

"You want this, my pet. Your body is eager for it. It must have been a long time since you've been taken. Now, relax…I promise you'll enjoy it." Karasu purred nipping at Kurounue's other ear.

"Get…off…me…." Kurounue managed between moans, bombarded by pleasure from Karasu's touches.

"Now pet, you don't order your master around." Karasu stopped his hand movements when he heard Kurounue growl:

"You're not my master."

"Oh yeah? Who has who captured? I have you and I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied." Karasu brought his hand to Kurounue's chest and scratched along the pale skin with his nails, leaving five bloody lines going from chest down to navel. "Heh." Karasu licked the blood off his nails and brought his hand back to the bat demon's pants, ripping away the concealing cloth.

Feeling the soft air against his naked skin, Kurounue almost succumbed to lust, nearly forgetting about his healing wounds. Almost surrendering to the crow demon's ministrations.

Almost.

Wounds healed enough so he could move without pain, Kurounue kicked Karasu away, freeing his arms from the crow demon's grip.

Noting the change in Kurounue's strength, the growth of his youki, Karasu sent bombs toward the bat demon, cursing himself for not wounding Kurounue more before trying to have his fun.

Not a single one of the bombs hit their target as Kurounue whipped his scythe toward Karasu, straight through the onslaught of bombs exploding each of them. Next the scythe tried striking Karasu, who dodged and sent more bombs to the partly naked bat demon. Again the scythe exploded each of them, returning to Kurounue standing alert for the crow demon's next assault.

"I'll get you one way or another, my pet." Karasu purred, keeping his calm even as his eyes narrowed in frustration. His own lust burned within him, wanting release, wanting to feel the bat demon squirming beneath him.

His desire for Kurounue was akin to his lust for Kurama—both were equal to his passion-consumed mind, both gave him the same pleasure in imagining them squirming in his power, writhing under his touch.

"As I said before, our fighting is futile. Healing is quick in this place." Kurounue said his lust dimming as he stood, oblivious to Karasu's simmering lust.

"Hn, like I said before—I can fight for your body. A pleasure like that I'd kill myself to possess."

"You'll soon be wishing you were dying if you continue to mess with me." Kurounue pulled up his pants though the cloth was too ripped to remain up without help.

Seizing this opportunity, Karasu lunged at Kurounue, smirking as the bat demon threw his scythe while still holding up his pants. Karasu easily dodged the scythe and sent some bombs toward the bat demon.

Kurounue, seeing his mistake, let go of his pants and sent a blast of youki toward the bombs. A huge explosion resulted; smoke fogging up Kurounue's vision. Karasu, taking advantage of the bat demon's temporary blindness, snuck up behind Kurounue and exploded a bomb on the bat demon's back.

"FUCK!"

"That's what I'm planning, my pet." Karasu purred and kicked Kurounue to the ground—this time sending bombs to wound the bat demon more thoroughly—enough where the bat demon was a bloody wreck on the ground, crippled and broken under Karasu's control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Sweet, Murder is Sweeter**

**Chapter four**

"Now, pet, how should I take you?" Karasu purred, kneeling down on the bat demon's chest, eyes alighted with lust.

Touching Kurounue's cheek, an action that caused the bat demon to cringe away, Karasu trailed his fingers to his captive's lips, while licking his own. Slowly, his fingertips' nails dug into Kurounue's lip, leaving the lower part bloody—more enticingly red.

"Now, my pet." Karasu's voice turned husky with lust as he brought his lips to Kurounue's, tasting the blood as his tongue flicked into the bat demon's mouth.

Kurounue could do nothing to resist, when he tried Karasu dug his fingernails into his neck, right where one of his pleasure spots was—bombarding him with pleasure and pain. As Karasu's tongue explored his mouth, Kurounue waited for his body to heal, succumbing to pleasure and moaning into Karasu's mouth.

Chuckling into the kiss, Karasu turned his kiss deeper and harder while his right hand massaged Kurounue's neck and his left tangled itself in Kurounue's hair. The crow pressed his thigh against Kuro's groin, the pressure forcing a gasp through those bloody lips -- Karasu ground his knee on his victim's awakening erection, their lips still locked. Each quickened breath Karasu drunk from Kuro's lips deepened the heat spreading from his groin to each limb.

"You like this." Karasu broke the kiss, his left hand replacing his thigh between Kuro's legs;

**A/N: please go to adultfanfiction . net to view the rest of this scene, under Jeichan: Life is Sweet, Murder is Sweeter. I do not wish to get kicked off this site; all non-graphic scenes will be posted on this site as normal, but the completely uncensored version will only be on adultfanfiction .net under the user Jeichan**


End file.
